epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mortal5075/Rainbow Colours Royale - Shitpost Manifestation Battles
Why isnt this a surprise, a new one already? Why yes, there is and we are making it a full series. Discounting Glisc, everyone from the last one are back and we decided to make it a band that would combine their wit to create those little things to make you laugh. The band name is, drumroll, Incels with Working Braincells. The band consists of this group of people - Pads, Abon, Amont, Damon, Lemon and Me. We make a good team and this product shows it. This royale's theme is...rainbows! Each character is represented by a colour of the rainbow, you can see the characters done in that beautiful cover done by Lemon. Other characters are written by the very good Cyan and Rae. We all very sincerely hope you will enjoy this. The beats are, once again, on the links to the names of the characters. It is very important you see what the beat is to each character, it plays a lot to their style. Abon as Red Baron Pads as Annoying Orange Amont as Winnie the Pooh (or is he???) Rae as Luigi Damon as the Blues Brothers Me as Thanos Cyan as Violet Lemon as ??? The Battle Red Baron Orange, I abhor cringe. Ha, I made a rhyme for orange! But I'm not doing it again, ya'll expect too much from me I'm a dogfighter like my main man Michael Vick This fruit is such a pussy everyone likes to give it a lick Simpson is INNOCENT, DAMMIT! But this squeezed OJ is guilty of being wack You're the worst thing daneboe has done since.... Uh, I'll get back on that You hang out with T. Turner, huh? I guess that makes you a fairy I wish to know who the fuck White Death is and why he's paired with me CN green-lit your pilot? Germany green-lit me and now I'm on air! How do you like them apples? Apparently annoyed. That's fair. I flew the Fokker, fucker. Don't tell me the knife is at fault, sucker Your teeth are yellow as shit, yucka! I like Rush Hour with Chris Tucker! I'm fly like Snoopy Dogg, your style's as dead as Tupac You ain't gangsta on the mic, Orange is not the new black! You're a two-left-eyed freak who's fit for a Flying Circus Hey! Hey, Orange! I got a Pear for you: DEEZ NUTS! Annoying Orange Hey! Hey! Hey! Red Baron! You think your raps are cool? But I’m really not carin’! You think you’re so epic in that dumbass plane? Well your disses are really really plain! I know you’re in the sky but that doesn’t make you fly, It makes sense, to battle me you just gotta be high! For once I’m not joking, what the hell are you smoking? It’s like you’ve been studying the artichoking! I’ll call you Fred since there’s no Man in you And you’re gay, much like Fred off of YouTube! I’ll give you a pizza my mind, and then I’ll let this mango, Son of a peach, you ain’t a-peel-ing, but it takes two to tango! I got a Passion for rappin’, while your rhymes are just unPearable! You’re terrible at aerial! It’s clear we're not comparable! I’m a total fucking pimp! You never even had a wife! I’ll take Richthofen’s dick off when he’s hit with the KNIFE! Winnie the Pooh Oh, bother. I thought Eeyore was depressing. Look at this mess I’m fat as fuck, but I’m still cute. My health’s in constant distress Pull the trigger, Piglet. Somme-one’s gotta take down Richtofen This stupid, putrid suit is hot as FUCK! How’s a bitch to fit? beat abruptly stops Alright, stop the beat! Fuckin god damn! Get this shit off of me right the hell now! is revealed to be Xi Jingping in a fursuit. He slowly takes the entire suit off piece by pieces, then pauses for a moment to catch his breath Okay. That's better. I think I'm good earrape version of the Look at Me beat abruptly starts up Xi Jingping: STIFFY! (UH!) YOU SILLY! (UH!) ''' '''BITCH, IJUSTINE IS REALLY PRETTY! (UH!) BUT HER ACTING IN YOUR SHOW WAS IFFY! (UH!) UNBLOCK PADS, I’M SO PISSY! (UH!) I DON’T FUCK WITH ORANGES, APPLES ARE LITTY! (UH!) PEELING YOUR BITCH ASS IS SO FUCKIN SHITTY! (UH!!) I’M FROM CHINA, BUT ENGLAND IS MY CITY! (UH!) ''' '''QUARTER TIL 9 TIMES THAT I’M SHOOTING 50! (UH!) THAT WASN’T AN X MEME BUT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! ''' '''BARON, YOUR PIZZA IS NASTY AS SHIT! RING A DING-DING, BITCH! IT’S JINGPING. I’M SINGING “BREAK STUFF” BY THE BEST BAND OF ALL TIME, LIMP BIZKIT! AY, I LOVE BEIJING TIANANMEN! AY, CAN’T KEEP A DICK IN MY ASS! I TOOK A SHIT AND THEN AUTOTUNED IT, AND NOW I HAVE A #1 ALBUM AT LAST! AY, WHY DO I KEEP SAYING “AY”? AY, AY AY AY AY AY AY AY AY! AY, TRAPS ARE SUPER FUCKIN GAY! AY, GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY! AY, I really need to stop shouting. My neighbors are trying to sleep, it’s insensitive Orange, you’re just not funny anymore. It was decent the first time, now it’s just repetitive Luigi I'mma Luigi! The green machine leaner than linguini The biggest Italy meanie since Benito Mussolini I'mma need a squeegee when I make orange juice outta you bleeding Reddy thinks he flies high but doesnt reach heights like the leafies I'm eating! Gotta princess playing on my Wii, teething at the Lu-weewee You two are weak like Waluigi, I can do nothing and you couldn't beat me! I'm as cold as a Blizard when I hit Winnie the XiXi sweatshop with a Freezie I'mma free the Chinese from this furry like I'm playing on easy! I'm a Lui-G, Green Thunder raining down on the rainbow of R.O.Y And I'm not talking the Koopa, but I'll still put you away like a toy! I got mansions of ghosts, but nothing as scary as what's done to Hong Kong, But after this song's long gone, the only hairy country leader I'll know is the Dong! Player 2's number one in your hundred acre woods, with my hundred meter wood! I'll make Orange Chicken outta you and the fruit, I know it'll be good! Mama Mia, I can have Red Baron pizza on the side, with another side of rice! Mario is neighbors with Daneboe cuz he and Yoshi hated my tax price! loooooool Blues Brothers Jake - italics, Elwood - bold, Both - normal, Damon - handsome We’re the Blues Brothers, and there can’t be no other! We don’t wanna cause trouble. Are you looking for your lover? Cause your princess is in our band now? Yeah, she’s crazy. Kept us up all night. yelling “HI, I’M DAISY!!!!!!!!!!!” Before us, people already were playing the blues. You think we’re scared of an idiot who's afraid of Boo-bs. Well I see four. Fell the rhythm and Blues of each hit on nazis. It’s ya bois from Chicago, Illinois. One hand-toss in the air: Yahtzee. I’m so cool I starred with Bill Murray in a movie. Not me though. No song titles since we forgot them cept for sweet home, Diablo. Annoying Orange peel’s no Jordan Peele. Like Blacks in his stuff: just harm on ya. Knife? Bitch, we’ll have ya hanging like Sayori. Just Harmonica. Black suit and glasses, you know that we fuck alien scum with Will Smith. We going straight to the wicked wild wild pests on their damn Will Clits. Hit the Xiping shit of being inside. My Elwood goes up with a little shove. Just remembered a song. Everybody needs somebody to glove. Red Baron’s flying circus? Germany’s stealing Monty Python’s shit. We Like Fawlty Towers more. we’d love a Fawlty battle. That be lit. Hope Damon will do Fawlty vs Bates. He’s simply fantastic. Check out Cuphead and Mugman vs us™. We got a cult classic. Thanos The hardest decisions in life always depend on men with strong will like me. Like become a brony in Dragon's battle or remain my dignity. I would make it snappy and snap ye but lowkey it kind of wrecks. Cause splitting rainbow dudes in half? Well that's just anal gay sex. (Can any parents give me advice how to stay hip with your daughter?) Luigi, I truly know your pain, all that work you did hanging my death's thread. So Daisy could go for a kiss? She should've gone for the head. All those women want nothing but money and the wedding rings Booked her a lesson on computing. What did it cost? EVRY thing. I relate to you as well, Xi, I too kill those who call me Barney. So I'm inviting you to rage at my Thanos theme party. (I tried slaughtering her family. Did not work.) Buy the Chicken Nugget edibles, available at every table You can call me Emoji Movie 2 cause I am inevitable I am sorry little ones. Want ready meals? Buy LIDL ones My dick was very little once but then I watched Stuart Little once. Thanos grabs a Karaoke microphone and starts singing Oops, I did it again I snapped you in half Got lost in the gems Then dropped my baby Oops, I dropped her again I'm more hood than MattyBRaps With tough guy finger snaps Violet Hey, yo, it’s Violet and I’m coming in hot MCU sucks now a bit? No a lot! Unlike you, I can stay consistently purple ….Erm, I forgot nothing fucking rhymes with purple! I actually preferred Josh Brolin’s performance as Cable! Ant-Man should have shrunk and gone into your a-hole! Dealing Annoying Orange justice? More like dancing orange justice Fortnite’s for six year old virgins. Y’all should play Injustice Luigi’s an Italian plumber. That must mean he’s pretty hairy And I’ll eat Jake and Elwood like a blue(s brothers)berry! I’ll see you later, Alligator! In a while, Crocodile! Laying you down, easy; that's kitchen tile! My name’s Violet but I’ll show you some highkey violence I eat flaming hot cheetos and listen to Billie Eilish I’ll post me owning you and get a few hundred likes on Insta This is how it feels to chew 5 gum; AAAAAAAAA!!!! Clouds of smoke suddenly appear on the stage Some mysterious man appears in front of it With every second, we can see it unveiling and discover it is........ MIKE PENCE Bazinga, I hate gays. Swallow your Pride and my cummies. I tear families apart on the Mike, mmm, liberal tears are so yummy. Putting panic back in Hispanic, and gay panic too. And I pan ICE-loathing snowflake SJWs! Got the Christian values to convert gayass raps to clarity I shock these dicks carefully, call it electrocock therapy. Baron, you’re the first nazi I’ve met that I barely respect Crash your plane into a tower and watch something else get erect Daneboe? He’s gay, folks. The second orange to suck my peen No homo, but when I’m done, you’ll be spitting my seeds Dam Xi, and I thought I looked like a fuckin gingerbread man. I’ve honestly never heard of “Hong Cong” so I’m just gonna leave ya, fam. Loogi, how about instead of ghosts, you try sucking my dick? I fucking hate Italians, holy fucking shit Are Jake and Elwood together? That’s very gay! You’ve had some great music. No, seriously, I’m a big fan! I’ll give Thanos’s tits a twist, call it a purple nurple. I can’t tell which of us looks more like the scrotum of a turtle Call me Nightfalcon, cause I’m gonna FUCK this underage skank Violet’ll be BLOWING BUBBLES when she gives my WILLY A WANK HOLY FUCK I HATE GAYS AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA This whole system’s dicked, and we all know the dicks For the last eight years, my wife’s been dating a spic...y guy! FUCK I STILL SAID THAT I'LL BE BANNED!!! Vote on the most colourful of the individual. No I do not mean the most gay. Red Baron Annoying Orange Xinnie the Pooh Luigi Blues Brothers Thanos Violet Mike Pence Category:Blog posts